


"The Only One Who's Got Enough of Me to Break My Heart"

by jadebrycin2116



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt, Jealousy, Love, Open Ending, Possession, Promo, Running, echo house, eichen house, past stiles/malia, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadebrycin2116/pseuds/jadebrycin2116
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia realizes she loves Stiles, but she also realizes it might be too late... </p><p>  <i> “When I scream, people die Stiles. I love you. I’m not going let you die.”  </i></p><p>  <i>Both of his hands drop to the cement and he’s on all fours, his fingers bending in agony as she watches his back rise and fall with every painful deep breath, “I love you too Lydia, but you need to scream. I need you to go out there and scream.”  </i></p><p>  <i>She can’t. She just can’t. “If they find you like this,” she cries, “they’ll kill you.”  </i></p><p>  <i>“Lydia in a few seconds if I find you, I’ll kill you.”  </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	"The Only One Who's Got Enough of Me to Break My Heart"

**Author's Note:**

> one shot i thought up after seeing the end of the season trailer and listening to teardrops on my guitar by t swift

She’s the first to question why this girl is here, or why the hell they’re even entertaining her now that she is.

 

So yeah, they saved her from having to live with the curse of being a were-coyote for the best years of her life, but Lydia’s pretty sure that didn’t require them to be her new best friends now or anything. They honestly hadn’t even seen or thought about this Malia chick in weeks, so what the hell was she doing here now?  

 

 _“I knew I had to find you_ ,” Malia is telling Scott as Lydia just rolls her eyes.

 

 _Of course she did, because Scott was supposed to help everyone with all of their minute problems._ Malia had already wasted enough of their time with her old shenanigans and almost gotten several ankles permanently severed in the process, and now she wanted _more_ help? How _selfish_.  

 

Call it what you want, but Lydia just had a tendency to be leery of new people. Just look at Beacon Hills and their pack’s previous history. It was just, in her experience, new didn’t always mean good. She still wasn’t one hundred percent on Kira, but she’d stopped pushing the matter when it became clear Scott trusted her.  

 

“ _And, Morrell, she told I had to find you too_.” 

 

As if Lydia needed another reason to question the girl and her motives.  

 

No matter what Lydia feels though, the girl came to see Scott, not her or anyone else with them. She’s not surprised when they go off to talk leaving her Allison, Kira, and The Twins to talk about what to do about the whole Nogitsune thing amongst themselves…

 

When Scott finally returns to talk to them, he’s alone, no Malia in sight. Lydia isn’t the least bit upset about it. The girl shouldn’t be allowed to stick around for their intimate conversations anyway. What’s going on between them and the whole crazy possession thing is none of her business…at least that’s what Lydia _thinks_ and she’d say it if anyone asked her. 

 

Scott takes a deep breath and they can all tell that whatever he’s about to say is nothing good, “The Nogitsune’s taken over Stiles again.” 

 

There’s a collective silence amongst the entire group. The emotions that seem to overtake them all range anywhere from sorrow to confusion to guilt. Lydia can’t believe it. A sudden knot seems to form in her gut and a lump lodges itself right in the middle of her throat, but she doesn’t cry. She has an image to uphold.

 

“Wait, how do you know?” Ethan asks.

 

“Malia told me.”   

 

“How the hell would _she_ know?” The red head finds herself blurting out. She’s not even sure why she’s so upset, but she just doesn’t want to stomach the idea that after all that, Stiles has been repossessed so soon. She thought that had _more time_. She honestly wants to refuse to believe it.

 

“Malia was in Eichen House with Stiles,” Scott answers, “She said she woke up tied down to a chair and that Stiles was there. She assumed that’s what to him happened because he told her bits and pieces of the story, and Morrell filled in the rest.” 

 

“And we’re just going to believe her?”

 

“What other choice do we have?” Scott says, “Stiles gets out soon. I guess we’ll know for ourselves then.”   

 

Lydia can’t believe they’re just going to take that _stranger’s_ word for what’s going on with _their_ friend…

 

So she leaves.

 

Even though Lydia thinks the entire thing is ridiculous, it’s the only thing she’s been able to think about she got home from their “pack meeting”. Stiles was really possessed again so soon? What had happened? He’d barely gotten two good days from the stupid fox poison. What fucking use was that? Two days wasn’t enough for them to do much of anything. All they’d managed to do was get that scroll, which had been barely useful in itself. All it had said was ‘ _to change the body of the host’_. So what, they were supposed to make Stiles a werewolf…as if they hadn’t already discussed that _without_ having to steal the scroll.  

 

When her phone rings, she honestly considers ignoring the phone call, but when she sees that it’s Allison she answers only because it might be important.

 

“ _Hello?_ ” she says, hoping that her impatience comes across in her voice. She has no desire to be on the phone for any extended period of time. 

 

“Hey, Lydia? I was just calling to see how you were. You seemed kind of upset at the meeting and I just wanted to make sure everything was okay.” 

 

“I’m fine. I wasn’t _upset_ ,” she lies through her teeth, “I was, however, suspicious. What the hell was with that Malia girl coming out of nowhere and talking about Stiles as if she _knows_ him or something? Is Scott seriously putting our faith in that _were-coyote_?”

 

Allison just sighs on her end. She knows how cold and apprehensive her best friend can be, “I don’t know Lydia. I don’t see why she would have to lie. Scott trusts her and I think we should too.”  

 

“Oh God, you too?”

 

“You didn’t hear everything. You didn’t hear what Scott said Malia told him after you left.”

 

Lydia rolls her eyes and checks the cuticles on her free hand, “Oh yeah? And what was that?”

 

“Malia said Stiles saved her, that right after he told her about the Nogitsune and everything that had been happening, they were attacked by his roommate. But she said something was different about him, she could sense it, _smell_ it even.”

 

“And she just knows his scent and his mannerisms well enough to make these assumptions,” the banshee scoffs just before Allison’s next statement catches her completely off guard.

 

“ _Well they did sleep together_.” 

 

Lydia practically chokes on her own tongue and she’s immediately sitting up in her bed, “Excuse me, they did _what_?”

 

“They slept together…at least that’s what she told Scott.”

 

She can’t believe what she’s just heard. Stiles. Stiles Stilinski _, resident virgin_ , slept with someone…and not just anyone but, Malia Tate? Why the hell would he sleep with her? He doesn’t know her from a tree in the woods. _Like what?_  

 

“Lydia? Lydia, are you there?”

 

She’d honestly forgotten she was even on the phone, “Y-yeah…look Allison I’m gonna…I’ll call you back okay?”

 

She doesn’t even wait for a response before she’s clicking the call off and tossing her phone aside in an attempt to process what she’s just heard. Stiles, their Stiles, _her_ Stiles, slept with some random girl? That wasn’t even like him. She thought he liked her? Somewhere deep in the back of her mind she even thought, well maybe he was still a virgin because he had been holding out for her. So why sleep with Malia?

 

Or better yet, why did Lydia Martin even care?  

 

It wasn’t as if she and Stiles were dating or anything. In fact, she was totally hooking up with Aiden on a regular basis, but still, this made her feel uneasy in the pit of her stomach. It was like she needed to throw up but it just wouldn’t come out. She was feeling all sorts of things she wasn’t used to associating with Stiles.

 

She felt hurt. She felt anger. She felt sad. She felt _betrayed._

 

A small voice in the back of her mind asks her _‘Why the hell would she be feeling these things unless, well, unless she had feelings for him?’_

 

But that was stupid. Have feelings for Stiles? No…no, there was no way. It was _Stiles_.

 

He was the awkward best friend of her best friend’s boyfriend. He was that weird guy who’d had a crush on her since forever. He was the spaz she’d been forced to go to the dance with last year…

 

But— _but!_ He was _also_ the boy who had saved her life on numerous occasions. He was the shoulder she’d gone to cry on after Jackson had stabbed himself at that lacrosse game last season, the same game she’d been cheering Stiles on at. He was the only person who always believed in her and her abilities, even when she didn’t believe in herself. Hell, she’d even kissed him last year and not only had he thanked her, but he’d _complimented_ her afterward.

 

And even though she’d never admitted it out loud, that kiss had definitely brought butterflies to pit of her stomach afterwards. That was something she hadn’t felt since she’d kissed Jackson.  

 

But to hear now that he’d slept with Malia…that really fucking cut deep. 

_Oh God, she was in love with Stiles Stilinski._

  

And it had taken him sleeping with some random girl for her to realize it. This is probably how he felt watching her be with both Jackson and Aiden right in front of his face.

 

 _It sucked_.  

 

If she would’ve known that _this_ is what that felt like, she would’ve at least tried harder to make sure she didn’t rub it in his face. 

 

Why had it taken her so long? She couldn’t have figured this out maybe _before_ he had gotten possessed by the Nogitsune? How the hell was she supposed to tell him now? Would she ever even get a chance to? Would they get a chance to be together? Would he want to be with her? What about Malia? But the real question that plagued her mind was the one that plagued everyone else just as much…

 

_What if they had to kill him?_

 

She prayed to God that it wouldn’t get to the point where they’d have to find out…

 

Yet, a few days later she finds herself trapped running through the narrow halls of the Eichen House basement with a clearly possessed Stiles trailing right behind her. She’s confused, and alone, and sufficiently _terrified_.  

 

The voices, the _whispers_ , are practically deafening as she tries her hardest to focus and not fall on this slippery floor. She knows The Nogitsune can tell she’s distracted by the way that he’s taunting her.  

 

 _“What are the voices telling you?”_ he asks, “ _It’s louder than usual isn’t it?”_

 

She hates that he knows exactly what she’s going through and is using it against her.

 

_“Well that’s because a lot of bad things happened down here.”_

 

She’s already fully aware of that. The voices won’t shut up about it, a bunch of whispers trying to tell her a thousand things all at once. The Nogitsune doesn’t stop though; he just has to keep making it worse.

 

 _“Are they saying that Stiles is dying?”_ he asks, but not in a way that suggests he’s asking for his own benefit. They both know that he already has the answer. _“He is you know.”_

 

And the way he practically sings the answer, mocks Stiles’ ailment, as if he could care less about the well-being of the boy he’s possessed. This isn’t a joke. This isn’t a game. _Stiles is a person_.  

 

“One way or another, he’s going to die. Does that hurt you to think about Lydia? Would you even care?” 

 

It’s practically a challenge. It’s daring her to answer, daring her to lie.

 

“You know he loves you? I’m not really sure why, but he sees something in you, believes in you for some reason, like there could ever be any good within a banshee. And even though you’ve constantly let him fall to the side, he cares for you anyway, did you know that?”

 

Frustrated tears burn at her eyes. How dare he invade Stiles like this? He doesn’t know anything about Stiles or his feelings for her.  

 

Lydia finally reaches the end of her hallway and finds herself in a big gray cement room. There’s a door on the other end that she’s running towards when she slips on a slick spot on the floor. She wastes no time trying to stand again but suddenly Stiles’ body is standing right above her.

 

“He doesn’t want me to hurt you.”

 

“Why?” she asks, the tears finally falling as she lies back on the floor and stares at the body of the boy she loves being controlled by this _thing_. “Why are you telling me all this?”  

 

The Nogitsune tilts Stiles’ head slowly to one side, never breaking eye contact as he does. His skin is a sickly ash gray color and the bags under his eyes suggest he hasn’t slept in literally days. This isn’t Stiles, not really.  

 

“So that I can feed off of his pain when you tell him you don’t feel the same…right before we kill you, the girl he loves, of course. We feed off pain Lydia, and what hurts more than heartbreak?”  

 

Choking back tears, she shakes presses her lips together and shakes her head, “You’re _wrong_ ,” she manages through the fear. 

 

Slowly the Nogitsune leans in and brings their faces closer together, one eyebrow raised curiously. “Excuse me…what did you say?” 

 

She’s trembling beneath him. He has one leg on either side of her and he was crouching over her, their noses practically touching. “I said that you’re wrong. I do… _I do love him_.” 

 

A look of confusion waves over his face and Lydia decides to make a bold move. At this point she doesn’t have many options and she’s willing to try anything. So she leans forward, catching the Nogitsune off guard, and crashes their lips against each other. She’s not sure what she’s hoping will happen, but it can’t be any worse than the shitty predicament she’s already in.  

 

When she pulls back, he’s blinking at her in disbelief and she knows that it’s Stiles and not the Nogitsune doing it.

 

“Stiles!” she cries.

 

He shakes his head and focuses his gaze, “Ly-Lydia? What are you doing here? Are you okay?”  

 

She doesn’t even get to respond before his eyes are going wide, “ _Did I do this to you?_ ”

 

“Stiles it’s—”

 

“You need to get the hell out of here!” he cuts her off, standing and pulling at her arm to help her up as well. “Lydia get the hell out of here and hurry!”

 

“But Stiles, it’s you. You’re y—”

 

“I know. I don’t know what’s going on or how it happened, but I’m trying to get you out of here before it takes control of me again!”  

 

She doesn’t budge, despite his frantic yelling. “I kissed you,” she says, “I kissed you and you came back.”

 

He stares at her for a moment, before remembering, “ _Like the panic attack?_ ”

 

“Yes, but this was different Stiles,” she puts her hands on either side of his face and pulls him in for another quick kiss, “I did it because I love you.” 

 

The look in his eyes is that of genuine disbelief, but after a moment a slight smirk comes to edge of his lips. It’s the closest thing she’s seen to a smile from the boy in weeks. “Thanks…I love you too.”

 

Lydia begins to smile back, when suddenly Stiles’ is practically ripping her from his body and pushing her away from him. His knees begin to buckle as he places his hands on top of his head and his face scrunches in agony.

 

_“Lydia you have to go!”_

“But—”

 

“Go!” he screams and she begins edging towards the door. Waterfalls are practically flowing from her eyes and she watches him struggle with himself right in front her.

 

“Stiles—”

 

“ _Aggghhh!_ Lydia go! I don’t want to hurt you, please, he’s going to _kill_ you,” Stiles warns, “Get out of here, run as fast as you can and scream! Scream and let everyone know where you are!” 

 

She’s got a hand on the door and it’s open at this point, but she stops and shakes her head in refusal, “No Stiles. No, I can’t.”

 

“Wh-why?” He looks like he’s in so much pain.

 

“When I scream, people _die_ Stiles. I love you. _I’m not going let you die_.”  

 

Both of his hands drop to the cement and he’s on all fours, his fingers bending in agony as she watches his back rise and fall with every painful deep breath, “I love you too Lydia, but you need to scream. I need you to go out there and scream.”  

 

She can’t. She just can’t. “If they find you like this,” she cries, “they’ll _kill_ you.” 

 

“Lydia in a few seconds if _I_ find you, I’ll kill _you_.” 

 

“You would-you wouldn’t.”

 

“But he…he _would!_ Please, just go. Go and scream! Let them find me.”  

 

“But I—”

“I won’t be— _agggh_ —responsible for killing you Lydia. I can’t have your blood on my hands. Promise me, promise me you’ll scream okay?”

 

It’s like she’s paralyzed. She can’t move or say anything, just cry. So he shouts it at her to prove that he’s serious.

 

“ _Promise me!_ ” 

 

“I-I promise,” she chokes out with a short nod.  

 

“And promise that when they find me, you won’t stop them okay? Let whatever needs to happen happen…a-and— _arrggghh!_ ” He’s gripping at the cement floor, his fingernails trying to scrape the top layer off as he resists the Nogitsune a few moments more.

 

“And what!”

 

“And I’m sorry,” he forces through a clenched jaw, “I love you. It’s always been you okay? Now go! Lydia, please, I can’t…do…this much longer…”

 

Everything in her wants to stay, wants to help him but there’s nothing she can do. Lydia knows if she stays behind the Nogitsune _will_ kill her. It won’t hesitate. She has to go and she has to go now, so after one more quick glance at Stiles, she turns and runs out of the door running down another, less narrow hallway. She’s not sure if he’s following her, she doesn’t stop to look, just follows the hallway to a set of concrete stairs. She runs up two or three flights before the last set leads her to a door that says ‘EXIT’ above of it in bright red letters. She bursts the door, her stamina and adrenaline finally giving as she comes in contact with the cold air.  

 

She knows she’s not out of the dark yet and she’s fighting the catch her breath, but the moment she does, she keeps her promise to Stiles. It’s the least she could do for him after everything he’s done for her.

 

She _screams_. 

 

She screams a loud, blood curdling, scream that probably shatters more than a few windows in the area. After a scream like that, she’s a little dizzy. It takes her a second to find her composure but she knows she has to keep running. She has to get away from this building, find her _car._ She’ll wait there for Scott and anyone else with the slightest tie to the supernatural to come because she has no doubt they’re all on their way by now…

 

Lydia’s not sure what’s going to happen at this point. She’s not sure what they’ll do once they get there. She’s afraid to think about it. A small part of her really hopes that the Nogitsune was smart enough to leave after her scream, buy them some more time. All they need is a little bit more time to find a way to _save_ him…

 

Because she can’t lose him, not yet, not like _this_.

 

Sure, losing Stiles as a friend will hurt. It’ll devastate her. But losing the idea of what they could’ve been before they even had a chance…

 

_that will literally break her heart._

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed, please comment


End file.
